infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Worker of Secrets
The Worker of Secrets, whose real name is Galath, is a more advanced Deathless who created the Infinity Blade and the Deathless race. He is the deuteragonist of ''Infinity Blade II'' and the main antagonist of ''Infinity Blade III''. Approximately a thousand years before the events of Infinity Blade, he was imprisoned in the Vault of Tears by Ausar the Vile before he was freed by Siris. He possesses great knowledge and understanding of QIPs and the Deathless. He is also an excellent swordsman, being able to easily defeat Raidriar, who was long considered one of the greatest swordsmen who ever lived. He is initially fought at level 150. Each time he is defeated, he will drop a Rare Prize Wheel. History Infinity Blade II During Infinity Blade II, Siris learns of the Worker's location from Saydhi. He then travels to the Vault of Tears to free the Worker in his quest to defeat the Deathless, thinking that the Worker would help him. After managing to activate all three seals of the Tower, Siris proceeds to enter the Vault. Upon approaching the Worker, Siris is attacked by Thane. After Siris bests Thane in combat and disarms him, the Worker proceeds to touch Thane on the back with a QIP destabilizer, causing him to fall and writhe on the ground as his QIP and physical DNA are altered forcefully. The Worker then reveals his great understanding of the QIP and how he destabilized Thane's QIP. In order for the Worker to leave the Vault, Siris is asked to defeat the God King in battle and bring him to the Vault so that he can replace the Worker in his prison. After Siris returns with an unconscious Raidriar, the Worker and Siris prepare to leave the Vault. However, the Worker decides to use the Infinity Blade to imprison Siris in the Vault. He then reveals his true motivations: to make every Deathless subservient to him by threatening them with the loss of immortality. The Worker also reveals before leaving that Siris (during his life as Ausar), not Raidriar, was responsible for his imprisonment. ''Infinity Blade: Redemption'' During Infinity Blade: Redemption, it is revealed that the Worker lived as an inventor by the name of Mr. Galath. He is described as a prodigy of his time who was the CEO of a multi-level corporation. His company worked on developing various advanced technologies such as teleportation rings, flying cars and secret programs such as Project Omega. He also secretly recruited prodigies to join him in Project Omega, where they were researching the QIP to subsequently become Deathless. It is also hinted that he lived long before the actual events of the book, perhaps living to see multiple destructions of the world before its present form. It is stated in the book that Gortoel was one of his personal bodyguards. Infinity Blade III At the beginning of Infinity Blade III, Raidriar escapes the Vault and proceeds to face the Worker. He pits his minions and Ashimar against Raidriar, but Raidriar kills them with the Infinity Blade. When Raidriar defeats Ashimar, it is revealed the the Worker has created duplicates of the Infinity Blade for his most trusted Deathless servants. After Raidriar proceeds to the Worker's throne, Raidriar mocks the Worker, and they engage in battle. The Worker easily defeats Raidriar in battle and asks that he joins him. Raidriar declines the offer and quickly teleports the Worker's datapod away. The Worker becomes furious, and immediately impales Raidriar in the chest with an Infinity Blade, killing the God King permanently. During the finale, Siris manages to defeat the Worker by counter-stabbing him in the chest with the Infinity Blade, the same way Siris "killed" Raidriar in Infinity Blade. The Worker tells Siris that the Blade cannot kill him because it was made by him. Siris proceeds to insert a device called the Redeemer (which alters the QIP of a Deathless so that his memories can be erased, and was used by the Worker to erase Ausar's memory) into the Infinity Blade, which causes the Worker to disappear in a flash of blue light, leaving the Infinity Blade behind. In the post-credits scene, a child is seen building a sand castle that resembles the Worker's tower in which the Ark is held. This child is presumed to be the Worker, reborn as a child with his memories erased. After you see the child, you will gain the achievement "Toddler of Secrets", which supports the theory that the child is the reborn Worker. Dialogue (IB2) Dialogue (IB3) See Acts for more information Trivia * In Infinity Blade: Redemption, it is revealed that Galath is actually a much more advanced type of Deathless, having abilities such as a lack of blood and regenerating limbs quickly. * In Infinity Blade: Redemption, it is revealed that Galath had already lived ten thousand lives before the Deathless were even created. Assuming that Galath was rounding in terms of 80-100 years per life, that would put Galath at being about a million years old. * In Infinity Blade: Redemption, Galath sent "machines" that "rained fire" down on the rebellion and Isa. These machines most likely refer to today's bombers and how they drop explosives upon targets beneath them. *In Infinity Blade II, ''he is shown to have a helmet very similar to that of Thane's. He also wears a different version of the Helio Plate with the waist having a portion of black cloth. * The Worker developed most, if not all, of the technology seen throughout the Infinity Blade series. * The Worker and Siris/Ausar are so old that neither are sure who is older. * In ''Infinity Blade: Redemption, ''it is revealed that the Worker is much more intelligent than his peers could possibly fathom, as he stares on at the Deathless-creating technology while whispering ''"So primitive..." Gallery IMG 0775.png Image234.png.jpg|Worker stabs Raidriar. Image276.jpg Workerib3.jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken..jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken_2._.jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken_3._.jpg images jacamars.jpg|Worker strangles Siris. imagenehwhwhw.jpg imagejdjaanab.jpg|Siris uses Galath's Infinity Blade to stab him in the chest OntheThrone.jpg|The Worker on his throne. Workerdies.jpg|The Worker's "death" Utff.jpg Gdjrj.jpg Tfhc.jpg GalathComputers.jpeg Springtime.jpg|Galath also appears in certain Clashmobs.